wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Latron Prime
The Latron Prime is the Prime version of the Latron, featuring higher damage, critical chance, critical damage multiplier, and status chance. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Tied with Veldt for the third highest base damage of all semi-automatic rifles, behind Grinlok and Zenith. **High damage - effective against armor. *High critical chance. *Very high critical damage multiplier. *Very high status chance. *Very ammo efficient. *High accuracy. **Pinpoint accuracy while aiming. *Has higher than average zoom, increasing its effectiveness at longer ranges. *Has a and polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and damage - less effective against shields and health. *Moderate recoil. *Higher than average zoom impairs close quarter combat capability. Comparisons: Notes *Latron Prime used to have an approximate damage of 45, prior to . *Has a very ''fractionally higher Impact damage, only apparent when building for maximum damage, showing up as 0.1 more damage. Trivia *The Latron Prime was added into the game in , becoming one of the first prime weapons to be available to non-founders. *On March 17, 2015 it was announced that the Latron Prime would enter the Prime Vault and be retired from the reward tables on March 24, 2015. Any pre-existing components or fully-built weapons will remain as is. This weapon was then returned temporarily from December 8 2015 through January 5 2016, either as part of the purchase-able Prime Vault or through drops in the Orokin Void, along with Frost Prime and Reaper Prime, as well as Misa Syandana Prime, Titan Extractor Prime, and Frost Prime avatars. The latter 3 are only available if you purchase the pack, while the former were available from the Void. Latron Prime was again available from December 6 2016 to January 3 2017 as part of the Fire and Ice Prime Vault. *The Latron Prime and Reaper Prime were available after Update 8, although DE had previously mentioned not releasing the weapons. This may be because of the many times U8 had been delayed.Developer Livestream #5 48:45 *Latron Prime is the first primary weapon to be a Prime. *As of , the Latron Prime's body and energy color can be colored. *The Latron Prime has a distinctive firing sound that might suggest it uses energy or electronics in firing. *The Latron rifles could be classified as battle rifles. * As of the Latron Prime has been given a new reload animation. ** The animation shows the Warframe pulling a lever (golden bar forward of the trigger) to open the chamber of the rifle before it is closed again as the weapon is reloaded. *The Latron Prime's gold parts can be recolored as of . Media Warframe Latron Prime.jpg|Latron Prime LatronPrime1.png LatronPrime3.png Latron Prime Colour Customization.png|Latron Prime Colour Customization ewtqf.gif|Latron Prime new reloading animation Lets Max (Warframe) E42 - Latron Prime WARFRAME LATRON PRIME Advanced Guide Warframe Latron Prime Build Guide Damage 2.0 Warframe Latron Prime Pro Builds 3 Forma References Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 10 *Damage increased from 85 to 90 *Status Chance increased from 25% to 26% *Critical chance increased from 15% to 22% *Critical damage increased from 2.5x to 2.8x *'Conclave:' Reduced the damage of the Latron series in Conclave. *'Latron Prime have returned to Prime Vault.' *'Latron Prime Unvaulted.' *'Conclave Mod:''' - On hit, +30% damage for 0.5 seconds. }} See Also *Latron, the original counterpart of this gun. *Latron Wraith, the Wraith counterpart of this gun. *Prime, the Orokin enhancement to a Warframe or weapon. de:Latron Prime fr:Latron Prime Category:Prime Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Assault Rifle